A Friend
by ZombieScones
Summary: Allucard lets go of his past traumas and indulges in a night of passion with his friend. Blood Elf/ Blood Elf YAOI! Smut, Graphic Sex,  Lemons, PWP, OCs, Boy's love, M/M, Guy on Guy, Don't read if you don't like that sort of thing!


**WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you like guy/ guy, smut, sexual scenes, graphic sex or anything of this nature.**

Allucard is my boyfriend's character...whom I stole...and made do delicious things to Camerya my hunter. I hope he doesn't mind XD... If he does...sorry Bri Bri!

Copywrite: I don't own World of Warcraft. But I do own my character Camerya. Brian owns Allucard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - !

Falcon Watch was dark and quiet. The silence was only broken by the impossible gusts that blew across the land carrying red dust across the peninsula. The sun had set long before and the few of its permanent inhabitants had slunk off to their respective beds. A single lamp light shone through the stone archway of the tallest tower. The building was made of white stone and had golden windows and the insides were decorated with royal purple and blue cushions and chairs. Near the back of the room, an oval shaped bed was draped with flowing purple fabric, shielding the view of the bed's occupants from spying eyes; Not that there was anybody else in the room to witness them.

The Death Knight's ice blue eyes swept over his companion. The hunter was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling of the four poster bed, his blonde hair perfectly framing his face. His green eyes looked to his side to catch the gaze of the Death Knight. Allucard refused to look away and they held the gaze for several minutes without it becoming awkward.

An understanding had formed between them and although Allucard hated to admit it, he did have feelings for the other male. Since he had become a Death Knight, Allucard had never even had a friend let alone somebody closer. He knew it was probably just the effects of loneliness and that he was clinging to the first affectionate gestures he received; thought still he refused to let the hunter go. He was so pure, so perfect and untouched by the horrors that had found the Death Knight. He lifted a hand and slowly touched the cheek of his friend.

Camerya closed his eyes at the soft finger on his face, relaxing. He opened his eyes again and stared into the icy blue orbs. Allucard's skin was deathly pale and his silvery hair that hung down past his waist was curling in random places, being unruly despite its length. Slowly he watched as the lean frame of the knight covered his own. Silver hair spilled onto his face as his lips were gently touched by Allucard's surprisingly warm ones.

The hunter felt his soft lips touch his for the first time and almost melted on the spot. When Allucard pulled back Cam was totally helpless. He stared up at the Death Knight for a few seconds admiring his boldness, before uttering the word:

"...More,"

That was all the permission he needed and Allucard swooped down on Cam with a series of different kisses. Cam kissed back too bowled over to do anything else; but this was heaven; him being totally plundered by this godly Blood Elf. Just then he felt a hand reaching under his shirt. The hand traced circles around his chest and then around his nipple. Cam gasped at the feel. It was so amazing, so exciting. He could feel the warmth travel through his body into the tips of his fingers.

Allucard continued touching Cam with one hand and lowered his head to Cam's ear, nudging it with his nose before kissing it. Cam shivered in pleasure and felt the blood in his body change directions. Allucard seemed to notice this and put a hand on the bulge in Cam's trousers.

The blonde gasped at the feel and bit his lip.

"That nice?" Allucard said with an evil grin. Although he admired the elf's purity he was determined to corrupt the boy and to curve him to his sexual desire.

He started stroking him slowly with his fingers. Cam groaned and laid his back on to the bed. This torture was too much. He had longed for the Death Knight to be doing this to him since the day that he saw his silvery hair contrasting against the red dust of Hellfire Peninsula. Camerya had stayed with Allucard, at first just stalking him until he was caught and almost murdered by his stalkee. After that encounter they grew closer and helped each other with quests until they had formed a close bond.

Cam lay panting on the pillows as the elf above him and licked his torso with his hot tongue, having already removed his shirt. Al ground himself against the slightly smaller elf and Cam bit his lip in an attempt to hide his moans. It did little to help and the Blood Elf sitting on him sniggered at the sound. He seemed to be spurred on by Camerya's helplessness.

Allucard leaned down and placed his lips to one of Camerya's long ears. He whispered into it, in a deep sexy growl that made Cam shiver with stifled moans. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment" He said nuzzling the side of the elf's cheek. "Do you know how long I've waiting to squeeze your round naked ass?" and as he said this he reached round to squeeze and fondle the blonde's buttocks. Cam squeaked and Allucard smirked at the sound.

"And do you know how long I've wanted..." Allucard moved his fingers around from the elf's behind and let them trail up his inner thigh between his legs. Camerya almost got up with the shock, but he was kept in place by the body pressed against his.

"Going somewhere?" Asked the Death Knight. Camerya couldn't think what to do, his thoughts were spinning and all he wanted was one thing.

"Please.." He whimpered to Allucard. The older Elf's expression turned to one of deepest enjoyment.

"What was that?" he said, cupping a hand to his own ear, the smirk on his face widened. Oh he was such a sadistic bastard.

"Please!" Said Camerya, more loudly. He had never been so set on what he wanted before and he needed it now.

"Sorry?" The silver haired elf sneered back.

"Please, Allucard! Just fuck me!" he almost cried at the elf.

"Why didn't you just say so?" The larger elf replied. Cam didn't have time to retort, because his trousers were already being pulled off and his boots where being flung across the room. Then there was the naked Death Knight kneeling in front of him. Cam knelt up to admire his body. Allucard was much paler than he was but also more muscular. Letting his eyes trail further down the pale figure, Camerya could not help but lick his lips.

"Like what you see, huh?" his eyes whipped up to the piecing blue ones staring at him. Cam blushed and nodded fast. "Your even hotter without clothes" Said Allucard, and Cam blushed again and he felt a hand reach down to caress his bare stomach. The hand stroked the lines of lightly defined muscles on his front and then stroked slowly downwards, playing in the hair of his lower region before slowly grasping his length. Cam gasped and arched towards the other Blood Elf as pleasure, once again, engulfed him.

Allucard shuffled closer towards Cam and held both their erections together and pumped them up and down. The blonde trembled in bliss as his member was finally given attention. Even Al let out a hiss of enjoyment as his hand worked and their bodies bumped together, slightly sticking with sweat. He began to kiss and bite the flesh on Cam's neck, nibbling and tasting his salty skin. Camerya gasped with all the sudden attention to upper and lower regions of his body. The kisses led up towards Cam's cheeks and then along to his lips. They kissed passionately, romantically. Allucard temporally forgot about what his hand had been doing and gasped both his arms up to Cam's head, pulling him closer, playing with his hair.

Camerya tasted of sweet mana and natural magic and the paler Elf licked the inside of his cheeks, trying to get more and more. Camerya felt overwhelmed by the sudden invasion of lips, tongue and teeth; but Allucard tasted of dark and thrilling energy that rippled through him and filled his head with exciting erotic thoughts. One idea took his imagination and he broke lips with Allucard who moaned in disappointment. Pushing himself away from the other, Cam leaned down until he was faced with his lover's member.

Allucard gasped when he was taken inside Cam's hot cave of a mouth. He found himself holding back whimpers and moans for more as the skilful tongue worked its way up and down his hard length. Feeling he was going to spill over the edge, he pulled away from Cam who looked up confused. He looked even more confused when he was pushed backwards onto the bed onto his back and then turned over. Cam got excited when his knees where pulled up and place on the bed, head still on the mattress and his arse in the air. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a wet tongue flicker gently across his entrance. "Hahhh!" He called out as the pleasure travelled straight to his groin.

Cam felt a hand on his back as he heard the Death Knight searching under the bed. He heard the rattle of potion bottles and bags and tins, something hitting the floor before finally Allucard emerged. Cam heard the pop of a cap and it wasn't long before a long finger had been pressed deep inside him. Nothing could feel better at this stage. He let out a long moan of pleasure as a second finger was added and started to scissor him, stretching him. It was done quickly and skilful, no doubt Al had perfected this art on other partners. He could hear the pop of the cap back on the bottle and saw the lube thrown down on the bed in front of him. The fingers were withdrawn and the head of the Death Knight's hardness was pushed against him.

Camerya let out a half pained half pleasured moan as Allucard's member was pushed inside of him. Even though he was prepared well, it could not completely mask the stinging pain. Once Cam had adjusted to the sensation of feeling very full the Death Knight began to move inside of him. Cam writhed, moaning, pushing his head into the mattress as he was mercilessly fucked from behind. Allucard breathed fast and heavily as Cam's tightness squeezed his length giving him so much pleasure. The noises the elf below him was making were so alluring making the Death Knight arch his back in need as he listened to the whimpering, moans and soft whispers coming from below. "I need you...I want you...come inside of me!"

Damn this kid was hot! Did he have any idea what he was doing to him? Two could play at this game!

"oww babe, you feel so tight!" Allucard said pulling Cam's hips close into him so he was buried hilt deep inside the hunter. "I want to fuck you so hard".

Allucard thrust harder into the blonde and Cam raised himself onto his hands and knees so he could feel the full force of Allucard's strength. He felt as if he would faint with the sheer pleasure of being pounded so vigorously and feeling the Elf's balls spanking him.

"Do it!" Cam replied, "I want all of you! I'm your bitch!" Camerya had never talked dirty like this before, but the words just seemed to be flooding out of his mouth turning both of them on further. His face was flushed and hot, the feeling was growing inside of him and his moans became higher pitched with each thrust. Cam reached down to feel his neglected length knowing he wouldn't last much longer.

Allucard pulled almost completely out of Cam before slamming back in, causing the younger to yelp in surprise and pleasure. "Mmmmm! Do that again!" came a pleading voice from in front of him. He obliged anyway without the need of the voice and slammed back down again. Camerya writhed in pleasure, every time Allucard hit that spot inside of him it made him gasp and white stars to appear in his vision.

Again and again Allucard thrust back and forth and began to tremble, his moments becoming sporadic. Al could feel his body going into overdrive and could hear his own moans becoming louder than his partners. He lurched forward grabbing hold of Cam's hips in desperation and pulling the elf backwards deep inside of him. Camerya's hips bucked involuntarily and his hand grasped aimlessly on the mattresses; he threw back his head in ecstasy and moaned out Allucard's name. The tightening around Allucard's member increased and lengthened his orgasm and the Death Knight rode it out moaning until he collapsed onto the younger elf's back.

They stayed in that position for a while. The blonde was so weary that he crashed down on the double bed despite how wet it was. They didn't move for a while until Allucard thought he might be squashing Cam while lying almost fully on top of him. The Death Knight held onto Cam's hips and pulled both of them sidewards so that their heads were on the pillows. Then he reached over and pulled the forgotten sheet from the side of the bed and pulled it over both of them. He kissed the Hunter's back and whispered "Sweet dreams, darling" and then they fell into sleep together, still connected.


End file.
